Trust Issues
by XOXOVicky
Summary: AU. Hurt badly by her past boyfriend, Chi-Chi has developed issues with trust in men. Then he came along. Can Goku help Chi-Chi get over her issues with trust? And will she fall for him in the process?


**Finally I have gotten it out to you guys! Took me a minute but here we go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, I own nothing but the plot for this one-shot. I also do not receive profit from writing this one-shot, I never have and I never will._

* * *

><p><em>Trust Issues<em>

_By: MiszLadyLove_

_Part One_

* * *

><p>The sun shined down brightly over the city on this warm September morning. Chi-Chi woke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring an annoying radio talk show in her ear before reaching over and slamming her hand down on the snooze button before she pushed herself up and stretched. She heard all of the sleeping muscles beneath her flesh popping; waking up along with her.<p>

"First day of school," she muttered as she slid out of bed and walked over to her dresser. "Oh what joy the new school year is going to bring… not."

As she stood in front of it, she smiled at the many cheerleading trophies that sat polished atop of it. Her onyx eyes slid over each of the golden slates that rested on the bass of each one, reading all the accomplishments she made to achieve each particular trophy.

She allowed her eyes to leave the trophies after a few seconds of admiring them as she bent slightly to reach the third drawer of the dresser and placed her left hand on the brass handle. Pulling it opened, she reached in and grabbed her cheerleading uniform that she was instructed to wear for the first day back.

Throwing it back on her unmade bed, Chi-Chi turned slightly to her left and plucked her bathrobe off the peg on the wall before turning towards the bathroom. Laying the bathrobe across her arm, she crossed her large bedroom to the private bathroom that connected with the semi-suite. Stepping on the cool marble floor, she closed the door behind her before walking over to the large shower with sliding glass doors and reaching in for the handle. She turned the water on so that it was hot enough to satisfy before placing her robe on the door peg and stripping out of her pyjamas. She stepped into the warm spray and sighed; relishing in the sensation of the hot water puncturing her body.

…

After her hot shower and dressing in her uniform, Chi-Chi stood in front of her full body mirror brushing her long black hair as '_Red Lipstick_' by Trey Songz played in the background. She mouthed the words as she pulled the bristled brush through her hair until she deemed it good enough to be finished.

A knock at her bedroom door gained her attention as she sat down her brush and she turned to look over her shoulder, "You can come in Papa, I'm dressed."

Her fingers returned to her hair, pulling it into three parts to make single, long, thick braid in her hair.

The door opened a few seconds later revealing her overly large father standing there, a small smile on his face. If Chi-Chi had really been paying attention, she would have seen the tear that rolled down his cheek before he wiped it away, "Good morning, Chi-Chi."

"Good morning, Papa," she said finishing off her braid before tying a green ribbon on the end of it to hold it together. She smoothed out her uniform before turning to look at her father. She was shocked by the smile he wore and her head tilted to the side slightly, "What are you smiling about, Papa?"

"Well I'm looking at my little girl who isn't so much of a little girl anymore because she's now a senior in high school," Gyuu said; his smile intensifying. For some reason he sounded like he was on the verge of tears but for what reason, Chi-Chi did not know. "I know your mother would be very proud of you, just as much as I am."

Chi-Chi smiled as she tilted her head to the side a little. To hear that her father was proud of her made her heart swell with joy, "Thanks Papa."

They both shared a laugh as happy little droplets of salty water rolled down their cheeks. Each wiped them away before clearing their throats.

"Are you about ready to get going," her father asked rubbing his chin. "Today's the first day back. I'm sure you don't want to miss catching up with your friends."

"Almost," Chi-Chi said turning back to her mirror to access the damage she did because of her crying. "I'll be down in a few."

"Alright," her father said nodding before he turned and left the bedroom.

Chi-Chi heard her door close before she turned to where her backpack and shoes were sitting. She threw them on the still unmade bed as she walked over to her vanity. Sitting on the stool, she grabbed her eyeliner and began to draw it on starting the process of her application of make-up.

…

Chi-Chi bounded down the stairs a few minutes later and walked into the kitchen. She headed for the cabinet and grabbed a glass before picking up the container of fresh squeezed orange juice from the counter. Pouring herself a glass, she placed it to her sticky gloss covered lips and took a sip. Her father entered as she finished off the remaining contents of her glass before pulling it away from her mouth.

"Ready," her father asked as she placed the glass down in the sink.

"Yeah, let's go," Chi-Chi said as she made her way to the entrance of the kitchen.

Chi-Chi walked through the door way of the kitchen with her father following close behind. They walked through the grand living room to the front door where Chi-Chi pulled it opened and stepped out into the bright sunlight of the morning. She headed over to the Hummer H2 – the only car that could really fit her father without him being cramped inside – and opened the passenger's door. She hoped inside and sat down on the leather interior seat before strapping herself in. She settled into the leather as her father climbed into the driver's seat and secured himself in the seatbelt. He placed his keys in the ignition then backed out of the driveway onto the street, turned, and shot off towards the school.

…

Pulling to a stop in the school's parking lot, Gyuu placed the SUV in park and unlocked the doors for Chi-Chi to get out. He felt the stickiness of Chi-Chi's gloss covered lips press to his left cheek before it quickly left and she opened the passenger's door. "Bye Papa, I'll see you after school," Chi-Chi called before she closed the door and walked around the SUV towards the entrance of the school.

Walking up the pavement that led to the entrance of the school quickly, Chi-Chi grasped the metal door handle and pulled it opened, stepping into the air conditioned lobby that was littered with students. Pushing through the crowded hall, she came to the table where schedules were being distributed.

"Name," the student council member asked before looking up at her. A smile spread in her features. "Oh hey Chi-Chi how was your summer?"

Chi-Chi watched as the girl looked through the stack of papers in her hands before she handed her schedule to her, "Summer was great, I got a lot of rest and spent a bit of time with my mom."

"That's great, I'll see you around," she called.

Chi-Chi waved at the girl as she turned to go scouting for her best friends, Bulma and Juuhachigou. Pushing through the crowd again then turning the corner, she headed back to the front of the lobby when she saw them sitting on the senior wall.

"Bulma, Juuhachigou," Chi-Chi called waving as she walked towards her two friends.

Two girls dressed in cheerleading uniforms turned their heads before waving back at Chi-Chi as she made her way over to them.

"Hey Chi-Chi," Bulma said reaching out to give Chi-Chi a hug; she instantly returned it. "How was summer?"

"How about we get out of this crowded ass lobby and out into the courtyard for some fresh air before we start talking about how summer went," Juuhachigou suggested as she picked her bag that was resting beside her up as she stood and slung it over her shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan, there are way too many people in here," Chi-Chi said as they began walking towards the large green doors that led to the outside.

The three girls walked together to the doors, pushing them opened and stepped out into the sunlight shielding their faces with their hands. After their eyes adjusted to the different lighting, they began walking through the courtyard; arms linked through each others.

"So Chi-Chi, have you found a new boyfriend over the summer that you didn't tell us about," Bulma asked as they walked around, waving occasionally at familiar faces.

"You know she has trust issues, Bulma," Juuhachigou said after waving at someone passing by, "Especially after what happened with Yamcha last year."

"Oh Kami let's not bring that up again," Chi-Chi said rolling her eyes at the mention of the prick's name. "He's the reason why I am the way that I am now."

Chi-Chi scuffed as they walked by a table with one lone person sitting at it. As she passed, she saw the guy look up and their eyes connected for only a moment before Chi-Chi turned away and continued on with her conversation with her friends trying desperately to forget the feeling that crept over her when she looked at the guy. She failed; miserably.

* * *

><p>"He's the reason why I am the way that I am now," he heard a sweet voice say; malice laced heavily into each word.<p>

Goku looked up just in time to see a trio of cheerleaders walking by him. As he looked, he noticed the one with black hair staring at him as if she were in some sort of trance. He held her gaze for a few seconds longer before she broke it by turning away from him, engaging in the conversation with her friends again.

Goku continued to watch her however taking in her every feature and committing them to memory incase he ever ran into her again because they ended up having classes together or he randomly saw her outside of school until she disappeared from his sight.

_I wonder who she is, _he thought as he leaned down on his hand again.

The bell rang a few seconds later making Goku snap out of his thoughts. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he made his way to the door. Stepping through the heavy metal doors, he pulled his schedule out of his pocket and looked at the slot that held his first period class. Noting that his class was on the third floor, he tucked the creased piece of paper in his jeans pocket again and made his way up the stairs towards his first period Civics class.

As he walked through the crowded stairwell to the third floor, Goku's thoughts swam with images of the beautiful raven haired cheerleader he had seen minutes prior to the current time.

_She's very beautiful, _he thought taking two stairs at a time making his way up as he passed through groups of people who decided to stop and chat with their friends along the way, _Very beautiful indeed. I wonder who she is._

He reached the top of the stairs and headed over to the heavy doors. Pulling it opened, he walked over the threshold into the crowded hallway and pushed his way through to get to class on time. Walking through the door of the class, he stopped for a moment and looked around. Then he saw her sitting at a desk in the far corner of the room; the same cheerleader he had seen earlier that morning. He smiled before his attention was grabbed by the teacher.

"Hello," the young teacher said smiling at him, "I'm Ms. Takahama, what's your name?"

"Goku Son," he said looking down at the seating chart that she held in her hands.

"Goku, Goku, ah, here you go," she said as she skimmed over the chart, "you sit right beside Ms. Mao over there in the far corner.

"Right," Goku said walking towards the desk, "Thank you."

Sliding into the desk the teacher had pointed out to him; he sat his bag down on the floor then turned to look at the young woman he sat beside.

"Hi," he said gaining her attention, "I'm Goku, what's your name?"

"Leave me the hell alone," she snapped at him; her tone completely icy sending chills crawling up Goku's spin.

"I was only being nice," he mumbled as he turned to the front before leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well I don't need you to be nice," she said rudely before turning her nose up in the air at him.

"Whatever," Goku mumbled as he rolled his eyes at the attitude she was giving off.

_No matter how beautiful she is, she's still really rude, _he thought staring at her as she played with her fuzzy pen out of the corner of his eye. _I wonder what happened to her to make her this way. Maybe if I can be friends with her then she'll tell me what the problem is. Until then, I'd better be careful._

The bell rang loudly pulling Goku from his thoughts as class began. Occasionally he would glance at the girl beside him trying hard to determine what was going on with her throughout the entire class.

…

The bell rang signaling the end of the class period. During the time they were in Civics, Goku learned that the cheerleader's name is Chi-Chi and that she is captain of the cheerleading squad.

_No wonder she's so mean; the captains are always the worst_, Goku thought making his way to his second period accounting class. _Hopefully I can break her of that, if she'll let me._

Walking into the room a few minutes later, he glanced around before spotting an empty seat next to a guy with spiky hair. Shrugging, he walked over and sat down. The spiky haired kid looked over when he heard the chair being pulled out beside him.

"Hey," he said holding his hand out to him, "I'm Yamcha, who are you?"

"Goku," he said taking his hand and shaking it, "it's nice to meet you Yamcha."

"Yeah you too," he said releasing his hand. "So are you new to the school this year?"

"I was here for the last two months of second semester," Goku said after shaking his head; carefully watching Yamcha. Something about him screamed _trouble _for some odd reason.

"Really, you would think I would have seen you," Yamcha said placing his finger to his chin. "Anyways, do you plan on joining the football team? We need new players since a lot of our best ones left us last year, are you any good?"

"Yeah," he said with a shrug indicating boredom.

"Great; tryouts are this afternoon, be there. I'll talk to Vegeta about putting you on the team. He's the captain and pretty much gets to say who is on the team and who isn't," Yamcha said. "Besides, being on a sports team gets you access to all the cheerleaders."

Goku perked up at the mention of cheerleaders; _maybe he knows what's wrong with Chi-Chi._

"Is that so," Goku asked cocking a brow.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the only reason why I joined, just to be close to Chi-Chi," Yamcha said with a small smile.

_Chi-Chi, _he thought, _so he does know her._

"That's the _only _way you can get close to her because she wants to rip your throat out," a bald kid that sat next to Yamcha said as he leaned over to look at Goku making Yamcha sneer. "Unless you want to die, I suggest you don't listen to a word he says."

"What do you mean," Goku asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yamcha here is the reason Chi-Chi has trust issues towards guys thus resulting in her being cold hearted to most every man that comes within a five yard radius of her unless she was cool with you before the incident," the bald kid said. "And I'm Krillin by the way."

"Nice to meet you Krillin," Goku said nodding towards him before turning to look at Yamcha, "so what happened?"

"It's simple, I dated her, slept with one of her friends, and left her," Yamcha said nonchalantly with a wave of the hand. "That's generally how it goes."

Goku felt his eye twitch. That's not what his Grandpa Gohan taught him. He was taught that you should respect women and treat them as your equal not as if she were beneath you. And he certainly wasn't taught that you should date a girl, cheat on her with her friend, and then leave her!

"And that is why almost every girl in this school wants to kill you," Krillin said patting Yamcha on the shoulder. "Again, don't listen to him Goku. Yamcha was dropped on his head as a baby so he's got a few screws missing."

"There are no screws missing; those are just the simple facts of life," Yamcha said defensively. "It's the way that things are supposed to be done, point, blank, period, Krillin."

"Like I said, don't listen to him Goku unless you want to be the next one on some girl's hit list, Goku," Krillin said looking over at the teen. "Yamcha doesn't really know left from right so he can't tell you what the facts of life really are."

Goku just nodded before he turned to look at the teacher that had started the lesson.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Chi-Chi groaned as she walked out the doors of the school building and into the parking lot.<p>

Looking around, she quickly spotted her father's Hummer parked in the far corner of the lot and walked over. Yanking the passenger's side door opened, she jumped into the seat and strapped herself into the seat belt. Folding her arms over her chest as she leaned back into the leather interior, she stared out the windshield.

"Honey what's wrong," Gyuu asked as he started the Hummer then began backing out of the lot.

"I've just had a long day and I really want to go home right now to get away from it all," she said; a scowl set into her beautiful silhouette.

"Alright," Gyuu said pulling out completely before turning and heading out of the parking lot on to the road before shooting off towards their home.

…

The entire ride home was awkwardly silent. Gyuu would occasionally steal glances at his extremely pissed off daughter trying so very hard to figure out what the problem was. So far he was unsuccessful in determining the problem. He figured he'd just ask her when they made it home.

Pulling into the driveway of their home, Gyuu didn't even have time to ask Chi-Chi what was ailing her before she jumped out the Jeep and slammed the door shut behind her heading towards the large white house. With a sigh, he opened his door and stepped out as he pulled the keys from the ignition and slammed the door shut behind him. Making his way to the opened door of his home, he walked in after pressing auto-lock on his keys.

Closing the front door behind him, Gyuu kicked off his shoes before heading into the kitchen where he heard Chi-Chi rummaging through the refrigerator.

He walked into the room to see Chi-Chi standing in the centre of the kitchen drinking a soda. He sat his keys down on the kitchen counter then walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. Chi-Chi looked up at her father when she felt him touch her and quirked a brow.

"Yes Papa," she asked before taking another swig of her drink.

"Do you want to tell me about your day and why you're so upset," Gyuu asked removing his hand from her shoulder.

"It's a v_ery _long story," Chi-Chi said before taking another sip of her drink.

"Well why don't we sit down and talk about it then," Gyuu said gesturing to the dining room table.

"Sure," Chi-Chi said walking over to the table and taking a seat.

Her father followed shortly after, taking the seat across from her as he let his elbow rest on the table; his hand in the air, "So what happened that's gotten you so upset?" He leaned on his hand; the palm pushing his cheek higher than it originally was.

"Well today there was this guy in my first period Civics class that would not leave me alone," Chi-Chi said; her face already flushing in anger. "Not only is he in my Civics class, he's also in my fifth and seventh periods too. Then Yamcha was bothering me relentlessly every time he saw me in the halls throughout the entire day. And it also seems like he got his hands on the new kid and told him all about me. So as you can see I've had quite the day and to add to that, Coach is trying to force new cheers down our throats that are exactly the same as Satan High's."

"Well, you did have quite the day," Gyuu said sitting up again, "and I completely understand about Yamcha and your coach but I think that you should give this other guy a chance. He may not be so bad, Chi-Chi."

"Yeah right," Chi-Chi said standing before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Consider it Chi-Chi," Gyuu called after her, "You never know."

* * *

><p>Goku opened the door to the two bedroom apartment he shared with his grandfather. Walking over the threshold, he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag by the door. Walking through the apartment, he headed into the kitchen where he heard his grandfather clinking around.<p>

"Hi Grandpa," Goku greeted the old man, a smile on his face.

"Hello Goku," Gohan said turning around to look at his grandson; a smile stretching the wrinkled skin of his face before he turned back to the food he was preparing. "How was your first day back at school?"

"It was great for the most part," Goku said as he sat down in one of the dining room table chairs; his smile falling from his lips.

His grandfather noticed the sudden change in Goku's attitude and turned to look at the young man again. A sad smile replaced his once happy one as he shuffled over to the table and took a seat in front of his grandson.

"What happened today, Goku," Gohan asked reaching his hand out to touch his grandson's.

"Well I met the captain of the cheer squad and found out that she has trust issues so she's mean to all the guys in school – including me," Goku said. "I was just trying to be friendly and introduce myself to her but she was being so cold towards me. Then I met the guy that was the cause of her bitterness towards males and I can kinda understand why she is the way she is. And then I met one of the guy's friends that told me not to listen to him and I completely agree with him about that after the story I was told."

"Is there anything else that happened, and what is this girl's name," Gohan asked.

"Her name is Chi-Chi Mao," Goku said.

Gohan's eyes grew in width at the mention of the last name, "No wonder."

"Do you know her, Grandpa," Goku asked; confusion etched into his features.

"That's the daughter of my old training partner, Gyuu Mao," Gohan explained. "But if she's anything like her father, you'll eventually be able to come to good terms with her. She's not very trusting like her father; you've got to earn it. But once you've got it, you'll keep it as long as you don't do anything to cross them. Just be patient, she's likely to come around soon."

"Are you sure Grandpa," Goku asked.

"Completely positive," Gohan assured him, "Now tell me more about your day. There has to be more to it than just that."

"Well Yamcha – the guy I told you about – talked to the captain of the football team and I went to tryouts and made it," Goku said. "That's what took me so long to get home. And I made a few friends on the team easily."

"That's good, and what happened after that, Goku," Gohan asked as he got up to head to the stove again.

"The rest of the day besides what I told you was pretty much uneventful," Goku said. "Nothing interesting ever really happens on the first day of school but I'll be sure to report to you every day and let you know what's going on."

"Good," Gohan said with a smile as he heard Goku get up and leave the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later: Friday<strong>

Two weeks. Only two weeks have passed and already Chi-Chi felt like she was losing her mind. Between that kid – Goku – and the prick – Yamcha – and all his friends not to mention the staff bugging about college and what not, Chi-Chi had been coming home with a majour headache _every single day._

Standing in her bedroom, she looked in the mirror as she fixed her long black hair into a high ponytail resting at the top of her head. After applying the light green eye shadow to her eyelids to match her uniform, she slathered the sticky honey gloss to her lips, grabbed her bag, and left her bedroom closing the door behind her.

She headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where her father was sitting, eating his breakfast.

"Good morning, Chi-Chi," her father said; his tone holding a tired tinge to it.

"Good morning Papa," Chi-Chi said as she placed a piece of bacon on a slice of bread before spreading eggs over the top. She topped it off with another slice of white bread and picked it up. Taking a bite she turned to look at her father. "Are you ready to go?"

"I thought that was my line," Gyuu said with light humour as he stood from his seat. "Yes I'm ready to go, let's get out of here, what do you say?"

"I say good idea," Chi-Chi said before stuffing the last of her bacon and egg sandwich into her mouth.

Together the father and daughter duo walked out of the kitchen towards the door. They stepped out into the early morning mid-September air. Chi-Chi smiled as the sun danced across her skin as she walked towards the Hummer. She pulled opened the door and climbed in shutting it behind her. She strapped herself in as she waited for her father who climbed into the Jeep a minute after she did. Once they were both settled, Gyuu started the engine then headed off towards Chi-Chi's school.

…

The ride to school was long and unusually quiet between the both of them. Chi-Chi passed it off as her father being tired. It wasn't easy running a corporate business on his own.

Pulling into the parking lot of the school, Gyuu looked over at Chi-Chi with tired eyes, "Have a good day at school, Chi-Chi. I'll see you after school ends."

"Alright, bye Papa," Chi-Chi said kissing his cheek before getting out of the Hummer.

Closing the door behind her, Chi-Chi turned and walked into the school building. Heading straight for her locker, she kept getting stuck between crowds of people until she tripped over someone's foot and began to fall to the floor with her eyes shut tightly until she hit a very muscular body.

Opening her eyes after realizing she never hit the floor, she looked up into the eyes of the person that caught her. To her surprise it was that kid, Goku.

"Are you alright," he asked helping her back up on her feet.

"Ummm yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Chi-Chi said as she tried to walk away until she collapsed.

Goku – being the nice guy that he is – quickly rushed to Chi-Chi's side to help her when he saw that she fell, "Hey do you need help?" His voice was laced with genuine concern.

"I think I sprang my ankle," Chi-Chi said clutching just above her left foot.

"Here, I'll help you to the nurse's office," he said reaching out to help her until she smacked his hand away.

"I don't need _your _help," Chi-Chi snapped at him making him real backward.

"And how are you going to make it to the nurse's office," Goku asked shifting his weight to his other foot, "crawl?"

"Haha, very funny _Son,_" Chi-Chi spat.

"Would you stop being so proud _Mao_ and let me help you," Goku retorted.

Chi-Chi humphed as she folded her arms over her chest. Goku sighed as he rubbed his temples in irritation.

"Will you please let me help you to the nurse's office," Goku asked. "No one around here but me seems to care if your ankle is sprung or not as you can see because they're just walking straight past you." He pointed to the students walking by them, not caring about the fallen cheerleader.

Chi-Chi continued to sit with her arms folded over her chest and her eyes closed.

"Alright, suit yourself," Goku said shrugging as he began to walk away, "I don't have time to deal with this. I have a class to get to. See ya around, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi's eyes opened when she heard his footsteps fall against the tiled floor and looked back at his retreating form, "Hey wait," she called out.

Goku stopped and looked back at her, "What are you going to chew me out some more for trying to be nice and help you out when no one else will? Or do you have something else to say?"

"Look I'm sorry okay; it's just that I have majour…" Chi-Chi trailed off towards the end of her sentence, looking down as her fingers reached for the hem of her skirt.

"Trust issues," Goku finished for her, "I know. But I'm not even interested. I was just trying to be nice and help you out but you don't need _my _help, remember?"

"Okay, I deserved that and I admit I was wrong about everything so I'm sorry for lashing out at you, I really am, it's just that, that kind of behaviour is in my nature," Chi-Chi said fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She looked up at him, her dark coal eyes glazed over by the pain throbbing in her left ankle, "Can you help me to the nurse's office, please?"

Goku sighed before he walked back over to where she was sitting on the floor in the now empty hallway. He kneeled down beside her, slinging her arm over his shoulder. Taking her bag from her, he carefully stood bringing her up with him. Chi-Chi hissed in pain due to her ankle when her foot touched the floor before Goku shifted all her weight on his side. Slowly, they began to make their way to the nurse's office; Chi-Chi admiring Goku the entire way.

_Maybe every guy isn't the same_, she thought to herself. _Maybe… there are some who are genuinely sweet… like Goku._

…

They arrived at the nurse's office a few minutes after the second bell rang signaling that class had begun. Goku helped Chi-Chi into a seat before he walked over to the receptionist's desk and told her the situation. She pointed to the open door to the left and Goku smiled in appreciation.

The raven haired young man returned to Chi-Chi's side a few seconds later and slung her arm over his shoulder once again, shifting all her weight to rest on his side as he made his way to the room that the receptionist pointed to. He walked into the room before he stopped and turned to look at Chi-Chi, "I'll have to pick you up to get you up there, are you alright with that?"

"Its fine," Chi-Chi said nodding a bit, "Just be careful please."

"Of course," he said before he skillfully shifted and took her in his arms bridle style and sat her on the bed. He placed her bag beside her before he smiled, "I hope your ankle heals up soon. Be careful not to put too much pressure on it, see you around Chi-Chi."

And just like that he left the young cheerleader alone in the room, sending a brief wave over his shoulder as he disappeared.

A few minutes passed after Goku left when the nurse entered the small office.

"That was very nice of that young man to bring you in, Ms. Mao," Nurse Takashi said with a smile as she closed the door behind her, "you should be lucky that there are young men like him around here."

_Yeah, I am lucky,_ Chi-Chi thought as the nurse began carefully tending to her ankle, _Very lucky._

"Well it looks like it's not too bad of a sprang, hon," the nurse said. "But I wouldn't recommend doing any of your stunts any time soon. I'm going to send you home for the day though so that you don't put too much stress on it throughout the day moving around this school so much. Would you like for me to call your father so that he can come and get you?" Chi-Chi nodded. "Alright, I'll call him so he can come get you so you can get some rest. You should be back on your feet come Monday if you keep pressure off of it, just no majour stunts young lady, understand?"

"Yes Nurse Takashi," Chi-Chi said as the nurse touched her cheek fondly with a smile before she turned and headed over to the phone.

Chi-Chi watched the nurse for a moment as she called her father before her eyes shifted to the ceiling and her thoughts were clouded by Goku.

_He really is nice, _she thought. _Maybe not all men are like Yamcha. I should do what Papa said and give him a chance. You never know what could happen._

She smiled as she picked up her bag that Goku had sat beside her before he left letting it rest on her lap before digging through it to find her cell phone. After a few seconds she found it in the side pocket and turned on the screen of her Galaxy S IV and went to her text messages. Typing a quick message explaining that she wouldn't be there and that cheer practice was canceled, she pressed send before placing the phone facedown beside her.

About three seconds passed after she had removed her hand from it when the last message was sent and her phone was buzzing with messages consisting of 'get well soon', 'see you Monday', and 'I'll stop by this weekend to see you'. Chi-Chi smiled as she pushed her phone back in her bag and placed it back beside her.

"Your father is on his way to come get you Chi-Chi," Nurse Takashi said with a smile. "I have to go tend to another student; will you be alright in here by yourself until Gyuu makes it?"

"I'll be fine thank you," Chi-Chi said with a soft smile.

"Alright dear, you remember to stay off that ankle and I'll see you Monday morning, okay," Nurse Takashi said as she left the room closing the door behind her.

…

Gyuu arrived in the nurse's office about ten minutes later followed by the nurse and walked over to his daughter.

"Are you alright, Chi-Chi," her father asked; concern heavy in his voice.

"I'm alright," Chi-Chi said with a light smile. "It hurts a little but Nurse Takashi says that I should be fine by Monday as long as I stay off of it as much as possible."

"Good, would you like me to carry you out to the Jeep," her father asked as he took the bag from her.

Chi-Chi nodded before Gyuu took her into his arms carefully. Turning to look at the nurse, he smiled at her, "Thank you for calling me, I'll make sure that she stays off that foot of hers this weekend and she'll be back come Monday morning. Do I need to excuse her?"

"No, I've already done that," Nurse Takashi said. "Go ahead and take her home. I'll see you come Monday, Chi-Chi."

"I'll be here," Chi-Chi said waving as her father carried her out, "Bye Nurse Takashi. And thank you for all of your help."

"Bye dear, I'll see you next week," the nurse said before sitting down at her desk.

…

After the long car ride home, Gyuu pulled into the driveway of their home and cut the engine. Getting out, he walked over to Chi-Chi's side and opened the door. Carefully he took her out of the seat and cradled her in one of his large arms. After grabbing her bag and shutting the door, he walked to the house and pushed opened the front door. Walking inside, he kicked the door shut with the heel of his foot then headed upstairs to Chi-Chi's bedroom. Opening the white French double doors, he walked inside and sat her down on the bed so that she could adjust herself comfortably.

"If you need anything, let me know," Gyuu said straightening up again. "But you can make it to your bathroom on your own right?"

"Of course Daddy it's like four feet away, five at the most," Chi-Chi said nodding, "I'll be fine."

"Alright, get some rest," her father said as he turned and exited the room closing the door behind him.

Chi-Chi sighed as she laid back. Her eyes closed as a small smile spread across her lips, _I wonder what Goku's doing right now, _was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Goku sat in his fourth period Algebra two class watching as the seconds on the clock slowly ticked away.<p>

_Five. _

_Four. _

_Three. _

_Two. _

_One!_

The bell rang overhead and Goku jumped up from his seat then headed for the door grabbing his bag on his way out. Briskly walking down the hall, he headed off to the courtyard to meet up with his football buddies.

Quickly jumping down the stairs, he came to the large metal doors that led to the courtyard and burst through them letting sunlight spill inside the building before they slammed shut behind him. Walking with his hand shielding his eyes, Goku headed towards their normal spot where he saw the guys waiting.

"Hey Goku, speed it up already," Juunanagou said as he waved to the young man. "We're all starving over here."

"I'm coming, keep your pants on," Goku said laughing as he pushed through the crowds of people that littered the courtyard to get to his friends.

"So where to for lunch," Krillin asked when Goku finally reached them as he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets.

"No idea," Yamcha said following Krillin's example and jamming his hands into his pockets as well.

"I'm not sure either," Goku said shifting his bag on his shoulders.

"Well then why don't we just go to the McDonalds across the street," Vegeta suggested; his tone bored as usual as he made his way through the crowd towards the walkway that led to the cross walk with the other guys following close behind.

"Did you guys hear about what happened to Chi-Chi," Yamcha asked; amusement finely lacing his words as they walked down the pathway towards the cross way. "She sprang her ankle and had to be taken home." He burst into laughter.

"You know you're the only person that finds what happened to poor Chi-Chi hilarious," Krillin said as they crossed the street, "and really, it's not. How would you like it if something like that happened to you and you had people laughing about it behind your back?"

"Well that's what happens when you're a complete bitch to every guy that tries to enter your life and be nice to you," Yamcha snapped as they came to the doors of the McDonalds and walked through. "Just look what she did to Goku. He was trying to be nothing but nice to her and she basically told him to fuck off."

"She wouldn't be like that if it wasn't for you, Yamcha," Krillin defended. "You're the cause of this whole mess. Or did you forget?"

"Oh whatever," Yamcha said with a roll of the eyes before walking away from the guys.

Krillin tsked then rolled his eyes, "He's an idiot that just doesn't know when to quit."

"Don't stress yourself over him Krillin," Juunanagou said as they walked over to the register clapping a hand to his shoulder, "He's an idiot that's still mad because he lost a great girl through stupid actions. Of course he's still in denial about the fact that he's the cause of this whole mess but that's because he still loves her and he knows it's the truth, I guess."

"You're right," Krillin said leaning against the counter, "I don't even know why I bother sometimes."

"We don't either," Vegeta said before turning to the cashier.

…

After each of the guys placed their orders, they met up with Yamcha again and headed back to the school. Taking seats inside the lunchroom, conversations ensued around him as Goku sat back and ate his food quietly. His encounter with Chi-Chi earlier that morning was still fresh on his mind.

_I wonder… _he thought as he took a bite of the cheese burger he held in his hand, _I wonder if there's a way to change her mind. Not all guys are like Yamcha. I'm living proof. But I know it won't be easy at all._

"Hey guys," he heard a female voice say.

Looking up he saw Bulma standing there with Juuhachigou and Launch.

"You're late," Vegeta said peering up at her from the corner of his eye, "why?"

"Well sorry, your majesty," Bulma said bumping him before sitting at his side. "We had things to do so excuse me for being late."

Vegeta merely grunted.

"So hey Bulma, is Chi-Chi going to be okay," Krillin asked.

Yamcha began to laugh once again.

"You know Yamcha, that's why you can't keep a girlfriend and you always seem to get beaten to a pulp," Bulma said glaring at him. "But she's okay, Krillin. Nurse Takashi told her that she will be able to come back Monday. And I hope she comes back and kicks your ass Yamcha!"

"As if she could," Yamcha said rolling his eyes at her, "I'd like to see the day that dream becomes a reality."

"That day is going to come soon if you keep this up," Bulma said pointedly, "And I'd be happy to help. Anyways, hey Goku, Chi-Chi asked me to tell you she said thanks for helping her out this morning. She wants to extend her gratitude."

"So it was you that helped her this morning," Krillin asked looking over at the quiet boy. "Talk about a Good Samaritan."

"That's because Goku is a sweetheart, isn't that right Goku," Bulma said looking over at him as well; her glossy lips pulled back in a smile.

"Well yeah," Goku said balling up the wrapper to his finished cheese burger, "my Grandpa Gohan always taught me to be kind to others and help those in need if I can."

"You should take lessons from him, Yamcha," Bulma inquired. "Your life would be far easier to live."

"Whatever Bulma," Yamcha said rolling his eyes at her.

Bulma flipped him the bird before turning to look at the others, "Anyways, Juu, Launch, and I are going to visit Chi-Chi after school. Would any of you care to join us because you can?" She then turned and looked at Yamcha, "Except you, because if you go in there, Mr. Mao will rip you limb from limb."

"I didn't want to go anyway," Yamcha retorted.

"Yeah right, sure you didn't," Juunanagou teased. "You know you want to go."

"Oh whatever," Yamcha said rolling his eyes again.

"Yeah, whatever," Bulma said as she grabbed her bag and stood, "Meet me in the parking lot if you want to go with us after school."

"I'll be there, I wanna make sure Chi-Chi's okay," Krillin said standing as well. "What about you guys?"

"Yeah I'll go too, and so will Goku since he was the one that helped her out this morning after she sprang her ankle," Juunanagou volunteered as he stood and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, "Right Goku?"

Goku absentmindedly nodded as he stood as well.

"And what about you, Vegeta," Bulma asked as she looked over at the flame haired man.

"No, I've got things to do," Vegeta declared right as the bell rang before he walked away from the group.

"Whatever," Bulma mumbled before turning to the other guys, "Meet us in the parking lot directly after school."

They each nodded before turning and heading off to their separate classes.

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi woke to the sound of her phone ringing next to her head. Reaching over, she grabbed it and turned on the screen. Entering her unlock code, she watched as the text became visible to her. As she read the new text message from Bulma, her coal eyes grew wide when she stopped on the final name listed for the list of people that were stopping by to visit her.<p>

_Goku's coming,_ she thought in complete and utter shock. _Why would he be coming? Why am I hyperventilating?_

Re-reading the message once again, Chi-Chi determined that _yes _her mind _wasn't _playing tricks on her and that Goku _was actually coming to her house to see if she was okay_! She could feel her stomach doing flip-flops as millions of butterflies exploded and began fluttering around.

"Oh this is going to be interesting," Chi-Chi commented to herself, "Very, very interesting."

Laying her phone back on the night stand, Chi-Chi laid back on her pillow and stared up at the white marble ceiling of her bedroom.

_At least I can thank him for his help in person; _she thought as her hands came up to her forehead and she brushed back her bangs that were shielding her eyes. _That and ask him why he really helped me. He knows about my issues with trust but ever since the first day back he's done nothing but try to be nice to me. But why; that's my question. Most guys would try their damnedest to stay as far away from me as possible. But not him; he constantly pushed to be friends with me… or maybe something more._

She gnawed on her bottom lip as she continued to think about it.

_Whatever the reason is that he's being so nice, I'm going to find out, _she concluded before sitting up again and pushing herself out of bed.

She slowly hobbled over to her door and pulled it opened before making her way into the hall and heading for her father's study. Knocking on the door, she heard the faint 'come in' and pushed the double French doors opened and stepped into the room.

"Chi-Chi, what is it dear," Gyuu asked looking up at his daughter. "Why are you out of bed? And on your ankle?"

"Some of my friends are stopping by to see me after school ends," Chi-Chi said as she leaned on the doorframe for support. "Have them come straight to my room when they get here please?"

"Of course dear, now go get some more rest and stay off that foot," Gyuu said shooing her away.

"Thanks Papa," Chi-Chi said with a smile. "Oh before I go, let me tell you that there are three guys coming as well. Their names are Goku, Juunanagou, and Krillin. Don't kill them please."

"No Yamcha right," Gyuu asked looking up again.

Chi-Chi scuffed, "No way!"

"Good," was her father's reply before he shooed her again and she left the room.

Hobbling back down the hall, she walked into her bedroom again and closed the door behind her. Making her way over to her dresser, she sat down on the floor and pulled opened the bottom drawer. Pulling out a pair of dark gray sweats, she pushed the drawer closed again before pulling opened the one above it. She picked up a black camisole before pushing the drawer closed and lifting herself up off the floor carefully. Throwing the clothes on her bed, she hobbled over and plopped down on the mattress.

Slowly she began to remove her cheerleading uniform before carefully replacing it with the sweats and cami. She swung her legs back on the bed and laid back on her pillow.

_2:30 please hurry up and come, _she thought before closing her eyes again and dozing off into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang signaling the end of a very long day. Goku packed his books into his bag then slung it over his shoulder and began to make his way out to the parking lot since Juunanagou had so nicely volunteered him to go and see Chi-Chi and he absentmindedly agreed to it. Not that he really minded though. But going to her home? That's crossing a whole other boundary that he wasn't sure was safe for his life and sanity.<p>

What if her father tried to beat the living hell out of him? Had Chi-Chi told her father about him and all his attempts to be friends over the last two weeks? Did he want to destroy him for bothering his little girl then showing up at his home? So many questions swam around in Goku's mind yet he would not get any answers until he actually _went _to the Mao residence.

_But Grandpa Gohan said that he used to train with Mr. Mao when they were younger, _Goku thought as he pushed through crowd after crowd of students as he made his way to the door. _Maybe if I tell him that I'm Grandpa Gohan's grandson he'll spare me the beating of a lifetime. Maybe. Hopefully._

He cringed at the thought of an angry father that was ready to thrash him for bothering his daughter as he walked through the doors that led to the parking lot. Sunlight blinded him momentarily as he walked; eyes squinted into small slits as his irises tried to adjust to the bright rays of the sun.

_I really need to work on getting some sunglasses, _Goku thought as he continued through the parking lot after his eyes finally adjusted to the light around him.

"Hey Goku, let's go," Bulma called out to him gaining his attention.

Turning ever so slightly to the left, he saw the large group of friends that were also heading to Chi-Chi's house to check on her surrounding Bulma's black Navigator. Speeding up, he walked over to the SUV and entered after everyone else closing the door behind him.

"Took you long enough," Juunanagou teased as they all strapped themselves in before Bulma started the engine and took off.

"You try coming from the third floor and pushing through all those crowds of people," Goku replied.

…

The drive to Chi-Chi's home was long but fun. Conversations mixed with music filled the SUV as they talked, laughed, and sang throughout the whole drive.

"Hey Goku," Krillin said nudging the spiky haired kid's side with his elbow.

"What's up Krillin," Goku said looking over at the bald male with his head tilted to the side.

"You have a thing for Chi-Chi, don't you?" Krillin asked in a hushed whisper.

Goku's nose coloured instantly at the mention of his slight… attraction towards Chi-Chi. He was hoping that no one had really noticed. He was trying to play it off as if he didn't like her but apparently he didn't do a good enough job.

"I knew it, you do!" Krillin quietly exclaimed clapping Goku on the shoulder.

"How can you be so sure," Goku asked trying to play it off to the best of his abilities. He failed; miserably.

"The blushing was a dead giveaway dude," Krillin pointed out with a snicker, "You should get that under control."

"You can't tell anyone about it," Goku said. "I don't want anyone to know anything about this."

"Hey don't worry I've got you covered," Krillin said holding up a hand. "Your secret is safe with me, I won't tell a soul until you feel ready to do so."

"Thanks Krillin," Goku said leaning back in the interior leather seat again.

Another five minutes passed before they turned on to one of the more expensive parts of the town. Goku looked out at the houses as they passed by in awe. They were huge!

"Wow," Goku whispered as he watched the houses pass by until they stopped in front of the largest white house on the block.

"We're here guys," Bulma announced as she pulled into the driveway and cut the engine.

"I never knew Chi-Chi was living large like this," Krillin said unclipping his seatbelt.

"Think about who her father is," Juunanagou said as he pushed opened the back passenger's door.

…

Everyone stood around the SUV staring at the house before they made their way towards the large white French doors. Bulma knocked, peeking into the glass window to see if anyone was coming. She smiled when she saw Gyuu walking to the door.

Stepping back, they watched as the door was pulled opened revealing the rather large man that was Chi-Chi's father.

"Oh Bulma, Chi-Chi told me that she was expecting you all. You three must be Goku, Krillin, and Juunanagou. I'm Gyuu Mao; Chi-Chi's father," Gyuu said with a light smile as he moved to let them in. "Chi-Chi is upstairs in her bedroom. Welcome to our home, it was nice to meet you three."

"It's nice to meet you as well," all three boys said in unison as they entered the home.

"Bulma you know where to go," Gyuu said as Bulma began to walk upstairs.

"Yes sir, follow me guys," Bulma said as she bounced up each step. Everyone followed behind her – the boys making sure to stay close so that they didn't get lost and possibly fall into the hands of a very large father that could break any one of their bones with a snap of his wrist.

Bulma led them through a long hallway until they came to large white French double doors much like the doors that led to the inside of the house. She placed a knock against the wood before the 'come in' call was heard and she pulled the door opened.

"I see you're comfortable," Bulma said as they all walked inside the room indicating the cami and sweats Chi-Chi was currently sitting in.

"Of course," Chi-Chi said sitting up from her slouched position on the bed, "Hey guys, c'mon in and sit wherever you want. Don't mind the mess."

"What mess," Bulma asked taking a seat on the bed as she pulled her bag off her shoulder, "Your room is practically spotless as usual."

"How is your ankle, Chi-Chi," Krillin asked as he sat down next to Juuhachigou on the floor wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's alright," Chi-Chi said looking down at her foot, "It still h

urts a bit but I was told that if I stay off of it as much as possible and don't put too much pressure on it whenever I do walk, I should be fine come Monday but I can't do any majour stunts for a few weeks or I'll risk breaking it."

"Bummer, but you'll be alright around the time Homecoming comes though, right?" Launch asked as she fiddled with her skirt. "We need our captain."

"Of course I will," Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Our Homecoming isn't for another month and a half. I'll be back in shape by the time it comes around, don't worry."

"Good to hear," Bulma said pulling her leg underneath her a little more.

It was quiet in the room for a moment, everyone thinking of something to say before Chi-Chi broke the silence.

"Oh hey, Goku," Chi-Chi said glancing over at the young man that was sitting in one of the chairs that was stationed in her room, "I wanna thank you for what you did for me this morning. I really appreciate it; especially since I was so rude to you at first. You were right; I do need to stop being so proud and just let people help me every now and again."

"Wow, who would have known that it would be Goku that would break through that wall of hers," Juunanagou said punching the boy in the arm as he laughed.

"I know that's right," Juuhachigou said laughing as well.

"Way to go Goku," Bulma said giving the boy two thumbs up.

"Oh stop it you guys, it's really not that big of a deal," Chi-Chi said coming to Goku's defense as she rolled her eyes.

Bulma snickered before reaching into her bag, "Oh hey, Chi-Chi Coach sent this for you."

Pulling out a brown manila envelope from her bag, she handed it over to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi took it from her and opened it pulling out a packet.

"Oh, it's that application I wanted, thanks for bringing it to me, Bulma," Chi-Chi said before slipping it back into the envelope and placing it on the bedside table. "So what did I miss at school today? I know something had to have happened."

"Well Yamcha almost got his arse handed to him by Krillin because of a smart ass comment he made about you today at lunch," Bulma said. "Then he tried to act like he didn't want to come see you when he knows he did."

"If he were to set so much as one foot on my property, he would get the beating of a life time," Chi-Chi hissed; her onyx eyes flashing with malice. "He'd be dead."

Goku felt a shutter run down his spin; this girl could be really scary at times.

"I can understand why you feel that way," Krillin said. "I'm ready to do something myself. He needs to watch himself."

Chi-Chi snorted, "You can say that again."

"Anyways," Bulma said changing the subject, "do you know what you're going to do for the pep rally routine?"

"Yeah, I figured it out while I was sitting at home today, I'll tell you guys about it Monday," Chi-Chi said.

"Awesome, hey Goku," Juuhachigou said looking over at him, "who are you going to Homecoming with?"

"Uhhh, nobody," Goku said scratching the back of his head, "Honestly I don't think I'm going."

"Then why don't you go with Chi-Chi," Bulma suggested winking at said girl who was turning red in the face from embarrassment. "She's not going with anyone."

"I don't…" Goku started but was cut off by Krillin.

"Of course he'll go with her," Krillin inquired.

"Wait, what," Goku asked blinking rapidly.

"Then it's settled, Goku and Chi-Chi will go to Homecoming together," Bulma said clapping her hands together. "We have to go shopping for dresses soon."

"How about we go next weekend," Launch suggested. "That's when they have the best stuff out."

"Sounds like a plan," Juuhachigou said.

No one noticed Chi-Chi get up and slowly walk over to Goku and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she motioned for him to follow. Nodding, Goku stood from his seat and followed her out of her bedroom leaving their unaware friends behind to discuss their upcoming shopping trip.

…

Goku and Chi-Chi came to the stairs and she motioned for him to follow her down. Together they walked down, taking it step by step due to Chi-Chi's ankle.

Chi-Chi looked up at Goku before she smiled, "Hey Goku." She nudged his side to gain his attention making him look down at her.

"Yeah, what's up Chi-Chi," Goku asked coking a brow at her.

"Can I ask you something," Chi-Chi asked.

"Sure go ahead," Goku replied.

"Why are you always so nice to me," she asked. "Why after everything you've heard about me?"

She was met with silence.

They came to the final step when Goku turned to look down at her again. He smiled, "Because not all guys are the same. I just wanted to show you that."

Chi-Chi smiled before she steadily balanced herself on one foot and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Goku, I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome Chi-Chi," he said smiling back at her; a bit stunned by her actions.

Chi-Chi grabbed his hand and walked down the final step, "How about we try dating?"

Her request was sudden and Goku was taken aback by her sudden proposal. Was she serious?

"I'm willing to _try _to put my issues behind me and I want your help to do so," Chi-Chi said when he didn't answer. "You're the only person I trust to help me do this." She led him through the living room to the front door. She opened it and both stepped out onto the porch letting it click closed behind them. "Besides, I know all about your crush on me. You're not very good at hiding it." She winked at him causing his nose to stain with a pinkish red hue. "There's no need to be embarrassed about it Goku. I think it's kind of cute."

Goku's nose got even redder making Chi-Chi laugh.

Once she got over her giggling fit she looked up at him, "Will you?"

All she received was a nod and a smile and that was enough for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Word Count: 10,278<strong>

**Some changes were made. Part two will come soon. I promise. I know it's been over a year since I updated but I'm determined to finally put a completed stamp on this baby.**


End file.
